Sentiments of Sorrow
by ill0gical
Summary: Four minutes of doubt destroyed six months of perfection, and Sakura broke him.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Prologue.**

I guess that's what I get for placing all of my trust in somebody, and letting him place all of his trust in me. Just this silence. I could see his name on my screen. I could so easily have called him and tried to tell him sorry. I could so easily have called him and tried to prove to him that I'm still me, and that if he would give me another chance, I wouldn't break his heart again. I'd try to mend it and fix it all I could.

My laptop mouse hovered over the little green man telling me that Sasuke was presently online. The tiny white arrow hovered over his screen name.

"_It's not that difficult, is it, Sakura?"_ My head was hissing viciously at me. _"You just type three letters. H-E-Y."_ I knew it wasn't difficult to type the letters. It's just that it was difficult to not sound awkward.

_"Oh, for crying out loud, Sakura! How on earth can you sound awkward when you're _typing _what you want to say?"_ I physically felt my common sense stamp on my brain. Ouch. Okay, I would do it. I'd- oh.

**Sasuke Uchiha is now offline.**

Urgh. That sucked. I rolled my eyes up to the ceiling and leant back in the chair I was sitting in. I took a deep breath through my faintly parted lips and held it. And held it and held it. And then slowly breathed all of the carbon dioxide out of my body.

I reached a hand up to my bubblegum pink hair and raked my fingers through it. This was just lame. This whole break-up thing sucked. But it only really got to me when I looked out of my window to the empty street where we met, when it was completely dark. It wasn't the darkness that span into my eye-receptors and caused my heart to shuffle six feet backwards... it was the thought that Sasuke and I might never even speak again, when for six months, all I had known was his voice in my ears, and his hand in mine, and his lips against my cheek.

How could I have lost everything and those six months in less than four minutes? How could I have lost everything to one tiny doubt?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is going to be short. And may involve use of weed and alcohol. That cool with you guys? Lolokay. Reviews would be super nice! This is me getting rid of my angst from a recent breakup... so. I need love. SASUSAKU LOVEEEEE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Six Months Before.**

Sasuke stumbled down the wooden stairs beside me, one of his arms clinging onto me around my shoulders in a desperate attempt not to trip and make a drunken fool out of himself, whilst his other hand held a small bottle of unreasonably hard vodka.

"Jeez, Sasuke, you need to go home,"

"Mmm… no."

"But why?" Sasuke stopped for a moment and passed his bottle to me, one of his hands gripping his side, I felt his arm tense horribly around me for a moment and feared that he was going to throw up or something but after a few deep breaths he seemed okay to walk again, "Honey, you're _so _wasted…"

"_Honey, y-you're soooo wastedddd."_ The dark haired teenager murmured in a faintly higher voice than usual. I giggled at him. He took my hand and tried to focus his eyes on mine, "Sakura," He breathed, I waited for him to speak, "Sa-ku-ra," He repeated, blinking his eyes closed and then opening them again. He raised both of his hands and ran them through his hair, exposing his full forehead. "Um…"

"What's on your mind, sweetie? Come, we'll go back to mine… you're a mess, kiddo."

"Kiddo." He repeated childishly.

I rolled my eyes and pulled his bare arm back around my shoulders. My place was only a few houses down, and my mom adored Sasuke, so she wouldn't mind him pukin' his guts up in the morning either. I was pretty sure his mom would be devastated if she were to see him in such a state. It was very rare that Sasuke ever got this fucked up.

Somehow, we managed to get all the way to the top of the stairs before the Uchiha said another word, "Hey wait, this isn't my house."

"No shit…" I murmured back, opening the door to my room and finally let him find his way to my bed and faceplant it with a content moan.

"Sakura I _need _you." He whined a few minutes later while I stripped off my dress and climbed into my pyjamas, a pair of white shorts and a baggy orange t-shirt I'd borrowed from Naruto a few years ago… and never given back. "Sakura!"

"Quiet, Sasuke," I shushed, closing the door and switching the lights off before crawling under my covers next to Sasuke. His usually minty breath smelt like smoke and alcohol, and his entire body was sweating with the effort of not collapsing under the intake of toxins tonight. "What did you need me for?" I asked him once I'd gotten comfortable, I faced my friend, brushing his sweat-matted hair off of his face and feeling his forehead with my fingertips, just to make an estimate on whether he'd vomit on me in the night or not.

He jerked his head away from my hands with an annoyed whine, "Sakura, I need to tell you something," he slurred.

"Well? What is it?" I asked him, just barely able to make out his glittering, dark eyes in the dim light of the night. Under the covers, I felt him squeeze my hand softly.

"I like you Sakura," He whispered. I laughed softly he shook his head (very slowly) "No really, I want you to date me…" He said, the weak pressure that he could bring his body to apply to my hand grew stronger and he brought his forehead to mine in some strange, affectionate, Sasuke nuzzle, "Be my girlfriend."

I giggled, shoving my face into his chest and laughing. It had been three years since I'd realized I wanted him to say those words to me, and now he was saying them – and all I could do was laugh. Sasuke seemed very confused when I pulled myself back up to look at him. "Aw, look at you." I giggled some more, once again brushing back his hair so that I could make out the expression on his face. "Ask me when you're sober, alright?" I smiled sadly, slapping his cheek fondly.

"No – Sakura, I _can't_… that's why I had to get like _this_ – Sakura…"

That was the saddest and most serious tone I'd ever heard Sasuke say anything in. Emotions, when he wasn't wasted, weren't Sasuke's thing; the most common response one would receive sounded something like 'hn' and didn't convey anything in particular. Slowly, I bit my lip and then responded gently, "Really, Sasuke? You're not going to wake up and be cold with me?"

"Not if you're my girlfriend." He replied, voice determined and brow faintly creased as he tried to show he was serious, even though he was completely fucked out of his mind.

"Well then, Sasuke, I'll be your girlfriend." I smiled. Sasuke raised his eyebrows as if to ask 'really?'; his eyes still dizzily trying to focus on me but he was there, somewhere. "Yes," I said in response to his gesture.

A small grin passed across his face, perfect teeth appearing for just a second before he passed out. I tutted and closed my eyes, rolling over to get more comfortable… but not before feeling the Uchiha's arm slide over my waist and pull me against him.

God, I just prayed that he wouldn't expel his alcohol intake on me while we slept. And that he meant what he said. Otherwise I was going to feel incredibly stupid in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said, this is going to be short, so I'm sorry for not describing the whole thing very well. Can we all just pretend it was too dark for Sakura to describe it? Haha, thank you for reading, please feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. The Day We Kissed.**

I was awoken by the sound of some poor soul retching in the bathroom. It was a very unpleasant thing to wake up to, but sleepily, I rolled out of my bed and opened the door to where my sad excuse for a friend was currently emptying any content within his stomach into the toilet basin. I cringed before tipping my toothbrush out of the little green cup that it was usually put inside and filling it with water. After a few more pathetic coughs from the Uchiha, I handed it to him and sat myself comfortably on the floor beside him, "Bloody hell, Sasuke," I muttered.

He glared at me over the rim of the green plastic before rolling his eyes and taking a deep breath, counting internally to ten as he stared at the ceiling. "…Your fault." He croaked eventually.

"No, it's yours for drinking so much of that vodka."

Sasuke closed his eyes in a slight cringe before leaning back over the porcelain. I squeezed my eyes shut but offered a supportive rubbing of the back while he heaved some more. "D-Definitely your fault." He choked once he returned to the world of the sober.

I smirked before picking up the half empty cup and handing it to him again, waiting for him to stop, groan, massage his temples and then lean back against the wall of my small bathroom. I slid around to face him so that I was leaning on the glass of the shower door opposite him. "You all good?" Sasuke didn't reply, instead he twisted his mouth in some slightly disgusted way. "Have a shower, okay? My mom will _actually _throw you into the kitchen sink if you go downstairs looking like this." I told him.

His usually clean and shiny hair was all dishevelled and sticking out messily, his cheeks very pale (paler than usual) and dead-looking. It probably wasn't that bad but Sasuke was an incredibly sharp-looking teenager who dressed fashionably (for the alternative scene) and always looked fresh. I brushed my teeth quickly, reached into a cupboard and dropped a white towel into the space I'd been sitting and pointed at the shower doors with my thumb as I left the room, shutting the door behind me and skipping downstairs.

I looked at the time: it was already one in the afternoon. My mom stood in the kitchen, her faded red hair pulled up into a messy knot at the top of her head while she sang along chirpily to a song playing from the radio next to the microwave. I leant on the granite island and smiled at her while she almost screamed the last line. "How was the party?" She asked.

"It was… _messy_."

"Sasuke's here, I see?"

"Yeah, I brought him here because he needed to clean himself up. You know Mikoto would have thrown a fit if she'd seen him—"

"What, our Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? Was he drunk?" She questioned disbelievingly, her eyes wide.

I nodded, giggling, "Completely out of it." I replied. And then I remembered what he'd said to me last night and frowned. "Mom~" I whined, "please make Sasuke and me some of your amazing, beautiful, brewed, non-instant coffee?"

"I'll make his black, I suppose…" She said, grinning.

I nodded, "That's probably a good idea."

* * *

><p>When I returned to my bedroom, two red mugs containing some of my mother's amazing, beautiful, brewed, non-instant coffee, I found Sasuke sitting with his legs crossed, fully clothed on my bed, his hair was faintly damp from his shower and he looked a lot better, if not still a bit pale. The male took the coffee from me as I settled myself beside him, also sitting cross-legged and sipping my coffee quietly.<p>

There was this tremendously awkward silence.

"So—" We both began, then stopped.

I laughed horribly, Sasuke waited for me to continue, "Okay well, do you remember… anything from last night?"

"Yeah," The Uchiha replied slowly, "I remember everything; it'd have been a useless night if I didn't."

I felt my cheeks grow warm but continued none-the-less, "So… you remember what – what you asked me?" Sasuke just stared past his bangs at me. I flailed uselessly, "Wah~ don't do that answer me answer me answer me!"

The dark haired boy smirked before nodding, "Yeah –" he said, before looking at me again seriously, " –if by what I asked you yesterday, you mean the same thing that I do."

I glared, "And what was that?"

"You tell me."

"No, because otherwise this conversation is going to get really really awkward."

"It won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because we're talking about the same thing."

"AND WHAT'S THAT?"

"Exactly what you're thinking of."

Sasuke and I stared at each other for a long moment. Then I looked away and sigh-laughed. But right then, I felt Sasuke shift up beside me. He smelt like coffee and cigarettes from the night before, but clean and fresh and just the way he was supposed to smell.

I didn't look at him until he breathed shortly, the airy sound that usually came from him whenever he smirked, and then I turned my head just a tiny bit to face him.

One of his hands moved swiftly across my face and caught the back of my neck, and that was the first time Sasuke kissed me. And to me, it was perfect. There was nothing glittery or sparkling about it, no stars or fireworks, just me and him sitting beside each other on top of the pink comforter of my neatly arranged double bed, both of us holding a mug of coffee in one hand while his fingers played with the short strands of my pink hair and my other hand rested comfortably on his skinny-jean clad knee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Those last reviews made me smile very much, thank you! And don't fret, darlings, you will find out soon enough. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**4. The Evening With The Sunset.**

Sasuke and I were unstoppable. For the majority of the time, we were together. It didn't really matter what we did. We played games and watched movies all night, and we went out together during the day.

Sasuke's boys tended to fret whenever he cancelled on them to be with me, and my girls always whined and complained that I was 'changing' due to the fact that I was with Sasuke so much and whenever they did see me, I was smiling and giggling stupidly. Inside, everyone was happy for us, though. Nobody really wanted to disrupt Sasuke and me from our newly found happiness.

It was crazy. I'd never thought I'd end up with somebody I'd actually wanted. I had never even dared to imagine what Sasuke thought of me. He didn't say much – it was the usual thing for Sasuke – but he had a few rare moments where in his blissfully stoned world, he'd murmur silly things to me and tell me how much he thought my hair looked like bubble gum.

"I hate bubble gum," He'd say, "but I like your hair."

Most of our relationship was built on tearing each other's heads off mixed with playful banter and the fact that we may have been completely crazy for each other. We got into little arguments about little things but they were always resolved quickly – mostly due to the fact that one of us tripped over a word whilst in mid speech and the whole thing would turn into a joke.

I loved it. I loved us.

In school, we were the hottest couple around. There were so many rumours that circulated about us – none of them true, of course. But the fact that people were so interested in us that they _talked _about us made everything feel so much bigger than it was. Besides Sasuke Uchiha, I felt like a little celebrity. He was and always probably would be the reigning celebrity within the walls of Konoha High.

As school finished on the anniversary of our second month together, Sasuke waited for me outside of my class. I pulled the heavy wooden door aside, my course folder between my chest and arms as I held it in the classic school-girl cuddle. The Uchiha smirked and stepped forward – mildly blocking the corridor but not really seeming to give a shit – and smoothly took the folder from my hands whilst giving me a light, easy kiss on the forehead. I grinned at him.

Unbelievably, Sasuke was quite the gentleman when he wanted to be.

"What's the niceness for, Uchiha?" I asked.

Sasuke shrugged before slipping an arm around my shoulders and taking me with him down the stairwell of the maths corridor and leading me to the car park where we both slipped comfortably into his _stupidly nice_ car. "I thought we'd go for a drive or something."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered. I glanced sideways at him in the car as he started the almost silent engine up and pulled out of the school parking lot, racing up the main road the moment he got out of the slow part.

Something that everyone knew about Sasuke was that he loved to drive really fast, and really recklessly. He always kept it so _together_ when he wasn't on the road, but the moment he got into a car he'd beat speed limits and terrorize every automobile out there. It gave me a thrill whenever he pushed the limit, especially on the highway we were riding now.

I clung helplessly to my seat as he chuckled darkly, his thin, apricot coloured lips curling into a smirk. He totally _knew_ I got nervous whenever he drove this fast. That was why he was doing it. His obsidian eyes glittered gleefully behind his dark mess of spiky hair. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of light grey skinny jeans with his usual black Vans. He was fucking sexy.

I must have looked like such an opposite of him in my washed blue denim skinny jeans, baby pink ballet flats and a hoodie to match the colour of my hair. I sucked at being attractive.

The usual green of Konoha rushed by us until we were racing down meandering roads and somehow getting taller than the rest of the world; somehow, I thought Sasuke might have planned this all out… although he certainly wasn't the romantic type.

Eventually, we came to a stop, the car appeared to have halted right on the side of the road. I looked around – but we were in the middle of nowhere, it seemed. Sasuke jumped out of the car and slipped around to my door, taking my hand and helping me out. The afternoon sun was still warm on our backs but it was beginning to sink against the horizon that Sasuke and I were walking towards.

"Sasuke, please don't tell me you've driven me out here to kill me, rape my corpse and vanish."

He snorted, "I have not driven you out here to kill you or rape your corpse." I gave him a dark stare. "Or vanish." He added.

We reached the very peak of the hill that we were walking up and there, just yards away, was the sea – shimmering like liquid gold under the fiery setting sun. It was beautiful. I'd… _always _wanted this. I'd always wanted for Sasuke and I to be together, ever since we became friends, I felt like we were supposed to be so much more. And now we… were together… under the sunset. Just like in all the movies.

A happy laugh escaped my lips and I spun in his arms, sliding my hands into his hair as I smiled up at him, "This is so perfect." I murmured, my cheek against his chest.

"You are way too excitable." Sasuke smirked. I didn't see him smirk; I just knew that he was doing it. The same short, soft sound of him exhaling told me so.

"You can't say that," I whined, "when you're the one who brought me here." I stepped back, grinned, and then tiptoed my way to his lips, "Thank you, Sasuke."

"You're welcome, Sakura." He breathed back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I abandoned this for a while, huh? No fear, I have returned with something like a plot that I hope a few of you can relate to at least with Sasuke's side, and later on with Sakura's. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**5. The Afternoon At The Video Store.**

Sasuke worked at Gameblock, a popular video game store which rented and sold movies, games, consoles, music… it was where he was suited to be, I thought. It was no secret that Sasuke was kind of a dork. I liked coming in while he was working and finding him discussing with potential buyers the products.

Today was one of those days where sitting at home and doing coursework just felt pointless. I walked quietly through the mall, occasionally checking out different items, window-shopping my way through the complex to where the shop was situated.

The glass windows were covered by huge posters introducing upcoming blockbusters and video games, even welcoming shoppers to midnight movie marathons and Friday gaming sessions and tournaments.

I peered around the corner of the black, shining stone wall. You know that old saying, '_Even in a room full of people, you're the first one I see'? _That saying was totally true for Sasuke and I. Well, for me, anyways. I wasn't so sure about him. I hoped so though. He always seemed to find me quickly enough.

Well anyways, there he was, standing with a DVD in his hand and motioning slightly with his hands in an apparently very animated conversation with a tall man whose dark hair appeared to be greying. I slinked my way through the tall shelves and racks, waiting for him to finish his conversation.

But as I drew nearer, I realized that it wasn't one of his usual conversations. In fact, it wasn't a conversation at all. It was an argument. And the tall man with the greying hair? Sasuke's father. I had no idea how I hadn't recognized him. Maybe it was because I only ever saw him in his police uniform. I stood quietly out of sight, pretending to read the back of the latest Transformers DVD box.

"—I have a lot going for me right now," Sasuke was saying, tone low but not without a deadly edge, "I will not throw it away just to move to Oto with you. And you know what one of the reasons for that is? It's the fact that you decided to do this here, in my workplace. That's how you do everything, right? Scheming, cunning, manipulative—"

Fugaku sighed, tipping his head to the left, "Sasuke," He said, "you don't have a choice. Until you turn eighteen, you live in my house and under my rules—"

"No," Sasuke's voice cut in, almost laughing, "no, I don't. I'll stay with Itachi if I have to. I'm not leaving Konoha because you lost your job. Get out of here."

"Sasuke, your mother and I—"

"No." The dark haired boy spat, voice louder. He didn't even appear to notice the man walking past the two of them glance worryingly. However, he did lower his voice for his next couple speech, "_Out." _He hissed, "We'll talk at home."

"Indeed." Fugaku muttered, dark eyes narrowing at his son as Sasuke returned the very same deadly stare before whirling on his heel and disappearing. I watched Sasuke glare as he watched his father leave the store. He tapped the DVD box against the side of his free hand as if to shake the thoughts from his mind before placing the plastic rectangle back onto its original shelf and striding away from it, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

I winced, maybe now wasn't the best time to plan a sneak attack on him. It sounded like he was having issues with his dad big time. Sasuke and his father weren't the closest people ever. Their relationship sucked. Major ones.

Never the less, I tiptoed my way through the stalls all the way to the big purple door – the store room – and leant casually against the wall beside it, pretending to be interested in the overhead TV where a couple of young boys were trying out a new Need For Speed game. I wondered if he could see me at all. I smiled to myself as he approached, barely paying any attention to his surroundings.

His bare hand hit the door lightly and he paused, "What're you doing here?" He breathed, looking down at me. His pale lips were set in a serious, straight line, eyes questioning but not aggressive – just tired.

"I wanted to see you." I replied, placing my hand on his arm and watching his fingers fold from their straight placement on the wall into a loose paw. He gave me a blank stare, expectant. "Well, I was bored. So I thought I'd come and see you. I wanted to… see you." I repeated lamely.

His lip twitched, quirking up at one of the corners. I smiled. After a short moment, he pushed the door open and made his way inside the less –grandly decorated storage room. He nodded over his shoulder for me to follow, so I did.

"Listen," He sighed, "things aren't going so well between my dad and me right now. I'm…" He searched for a word, "stressed."

I blinked, pretending I hadn't heard his conversation, "What— _why_? What's happening?"

Sasuke shook his head, "It's not important." _Lies_. "Anyway, thanks for coming in. It… I appreciate it. Means more than you think." He mumbled, looking away. I nodded, sucking on the insides of my cheeks. It was adorable when he did that. He wasn't really great with talking about how he felt about most things, it made me feel beyond special whenever he said anything like that.

"Of course." I said, "But Sasuke— just… don't forget, I'm not just your girlfriend." I reminded him of this all the time. I wished I could have elaborated, but I don't think Sasuke would have stuck around to hear it. _I'm not just your girlfriend, I'm here for you, really, to listen and help you through your struggles. _That's what I wanted to tell him. I kind of feel like he would have just cringed_._

"I know." He answered, not looking at me but his tone… almost gentle.

I frowned slightly, sighed and shrugged, "I'll let you get back to work, I'll see you later on."

"School." He told me as I turned. He wouldn't see me later on. He'd see me tomorrow. Because later on he had plans with his parents. His father, namely.

"Right, yeah, I'll see you at school." I nodded, turning to face him, a slightly artificial smile in place, "Tomorrow." I said, "And— are you sure you're okay?" I felt compelled to ask it. I couldn't help myself. I thought maybe he'd answer me properly, but…

"Yeah, it's fine. Like I said, stressed." He shrugged, "Come here." He breathed after a beat of silence, tugging me in and kissing me long and slow and in that mind-blowing way that only Sasuke could manage to make it. "Go and finish your coursework." He smirked, holding the door to the storeroom open for me as he grabbed a couple of old Blink-182 CDs as an excuse for spending so long in there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Sasuke, y u no confide? Thanks for reading, pleaseplease review if you're enjoying this stuff so far. c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Six: The Following Day.**

During first period, when Sasuke and I usually sat together and aced every single math problem thrown at us, I was working alone. He wasn't there today. The only thing on my mind was the conversation between himself and his dad. I couldn't help it. I was afraid that, well, maybe his dad had taken him to Oto without warning.

I didn't want to text him. He might have been dealing with something more important. I couldn't just text him all the time like some whining animal. He'd get annoyed. He always said I was annoying when I phoned him, so he probably thought the same when I texted. It was a joke, mainly. But right now, I was forced to wonder…

I wondered how his father, the _chief _of the police force in Konoha had lost his job. I wondered why he felt compelled to move to Oto. I wondered if his mom felt the same way. I wondered if Sasuke would go – and if he wouldn't would Itachi really take him? I never imagined I'd be fretting so much over somebody else's life. It was kind of weird.

But by lunch time, my fretting disappeared slightly. Sasuke was sitting in the cafeteria beside Naruto at his usual table – but before I could go to him, my wonderful blonde friend appeared in front of me, "Forehead? Girl's table. Right now."

"What— now? I need to—" I was cut off.

"We're plotting for my seventeenth, _now_. The boys aren't invited – not to our table at least." Ino giggled, beckoning me to follow her with a finger. I glanced to where the guys were sitting, my eyes locking with Sasuke's. He didn't make any kind of gesture, he just watched me. I glanced from him to Ino and back before deciding to follow the blonde girl. I could talk to him as soon as this was done.

"Okay, so." Ino was saying, "It's going to be a huge, no-invite bash at my place. My dad's agreed to clear off for the weekend, so we have the whole place to ourselves. Am I good, or am I good?" The girls cooed, almost worshipping her. I smiled widely, nodding. "So, Sakura, what I need you to do is ask Sasuke to get some of the guys to come too, you know, the hot ones. Like Kiba."

"Right, sure, I'll go ask him now." I muttered, making to get up when Karin's hand caught mine. I stared at her, "Yes?"

"You don't even know—"

"Of course I do." I smiled, "It'll be the Friday of Ino's birthday weekend, right?"

The blonde clapped her hands excitedly, "Yes! See, Karin, this is why having your best friend do half the organising is worth it. Because she has a hot boyfriend and she knows shit."

"That's right." I laughed shyly, finally managing to make my escape. I searched for a clear path to where the boys were sitting and once I'd found one, I slipped through it, "Guys~" I sang, "I have party invitations!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke and I sat inside his car in the school parking lot in complete silence. It was the first time we had been able to be alone together the whole day. He hadn't seemed to want to talk at all the whole day, however as I had been leaving my history class, he'd caught my sleeve and tugged me to it.<p>

"So…" I murmured, "how's everything with your dad?" I asked, wincing at how intruding it sounded.

Sasuke appeared to be chewing on the inside of his lip, "It's—" He stopped. "Sakura, I… I know it's a stupid question, but—" He was staring straight ahead, his eyes on the concrete slabs of the emptying court, "Are you… serious? About me, I mean." He added quickly, "Because, right now, for me, it's you and Konoha or it's Oto with my family."

I shook my head, "I can't believe you're even asking me this," I said, giggling softly. I felt awkward, it was the first thing that I could think to do to ease my nerves.

"Sakura," The Uchiha said suddenly, "I'm not laughing."

"Sorry, I'm sorry. It's not funny at all. I'm just—" I turned in my seat, reaching for his palm, "Listen, alright? You've been my best friend for _years_, and now you're my boyfriend. And for longer than I can remember, I've been completely crazy about you. I was just… so scared of you. You're so popular, and you're so, _so _much better than me… but you know what? I'm not anymore. You're mine now. I haven't got a reason to be scared of you because you treat me as your equal – almost." He smirked at this, "Yes, Sasuke, I'm serious about you. I… I know we haven't exactly been going out together for so long but I'm positive— I'm _positive_ that I… I love you, Sasuke." I took a breath, "And I can't believe I just said all of that and can I go and crawl into a hole and die now?"

Sasuke shook his head, the rarest smile appearing on his face for a beautiful moment. "You… are so corny." He grinned, then leant over to me, our foreheads pressed against each other's. "And now I feel really upstaged." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." I breathed (not that I know how I managed to do that, exactly).

"Whatever." He replied, the sound barely audible as he captured my lips with his.

We drove to my place shortly afterward, where for the first time ever, certain events took place involving my bed and no clothing. And as I lay there later on with my fingertips circling his elbow, I heard him whisper something against the crook of my neck. "I love you too."

And while it killed me to think that he would be abandoning his family now for me, at that moment in time… I couldn't care less. I was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay for cheesy speeches. But I guess he really needed the reassurance, right? Anyway, thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
